The specification relates to estimating a departure time for a plug-in electric vehicle (herein “PEV” or “PEVs”). In particular, the specification relates to estimating a departure time for a PEV based on a historical pattern describing when a charging connector is removed from a charging inlet of the PEV.
PEVs are increasing in popularity. PEVs are typically charged at night on a daily basis. Energy prices vary over time. This price variance is described by Time-of-Use rate structures (herein “TOU” rate structures). Owners of PEVs have three goals when charging their PEV: (1) to minimize the cost of charging their PEV; (2) to ensure that their PEV has sufficient charge for the journeys they will take that day; and (3) to ensure that their PEV is charged prior to their departure time.